Life with Nessie
by Suzycutieroxx
Summary: This is what i think happens after Breaking dawn stopped. Its in Charlies POV and will change a couple times throughout the story. Tell me what you think if nobody likes it I'm just gonna leave it alone so dont forget to review or else it will go away
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV:

I sat on my bed looking back on the last year it was filled with everything you could imagine. Like it wasn't bad enough for my best friend -Harry- to die of a heart attack. My daughter has to run off on a three day mystery adventure only to come back with her boyfriend that I hated so much. Well that I could handle that but the motorcycle I could not. Well she had to be ungrounded eventually. So to make it up to me she got engaged. Not only that but pregnant I just couldn't believe it. She had to have had the baby in about a month. That's when I met her Renesemee my…. I could hardly think it…….grand daughter. It may have been hard to think but that's exactly who she was. That's all I had to do today go to her first birthday party-even though she look like she was already almost three- and deal with the world of make believe for a couple hours. I got to my feet and went to the closet to get dressed. When I was done I went downstairs for some cereal -Sue would be over later to make me dinner- and ate quickly so I wouldn't be late. I grabbed the present and ran out to the car- it was raining of course.

Carlisle answered the door like always- man he never changed- and ushered me in. "Hello Charlie how are you?" he said always perfectly polite.

"Fine where's Bella and Renesemee?" I tried to say it equally as polite but it never sounded the same.

"They will join us shortly Bella and Alice are getting Nessie ready." he reassured me.

When I got inside I saw all of Alice's work- I had to admit it she was amazing. Bella came down the stairs with Nessie in her arms and Alice and Edward at her sides. The first thing I noticed where the eyes. They were not the same brown as they usually were no they were the exact color of Edwards. This disappointed me more than I would allow myself to let her see. "Hey dad what's sorry for not seeing you in so long we've been really busy," She said but it sounded like a cover story.

"Yeah it's okay just make sure to come around more often," I stated glumly.

At that second Alice brought out a cake that must have coasted at least one hundred dollars- cost was never an object for Alice when it came to parties. We all stood around the table to sing Happy Birthday and eat cake. This got me to thinking the only person from this family I've ever seen eat anything was Edward with the wedding cake. I wondered if any of them would eat cake or if this was just part of the need to know subject. When it was all over Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle ,Nessie, Jake ,and I, all ate a piece of cake the rest "weren't hungry."

"Nessie why don't we open your presents," Rosalie cooed.

Nessie's face lit up with the prettiest smile you've ever seen. Bella picked up Nessie and carried her over to the couch. _Maybe I should talk to Bella about getting a place of her own._ Edward brought over the first huge box and laid it next to Bella who had Nessie in her lap.

"Here you go sweetie mommy can help you open it up." Edward stated.

I saw an annoyed look cross Nessie's face that looked like she would rather not have the help. But Bella very carefully took off all the paper to show a huge new doll house.

Carlisle brought over the next package that was slightly smaller but still probably magnificent. Bella tore the paper off once again to show a big box of designer clothes -probably a gift from Alice. Nessie didn't look as excited about this gift. The next gift was a lot of Barbie objects dolls, clothes, furniture, ect. I wondered if Nessie would actually ever play with these presents.

"Mine next," I declared.

Alice brought it over- always so graceful- and handed the box to Bella. Before Bella could get to the present Nessie was already tearing into the paper- I guess she got the idea- and everyone laughed. Inside were a couple of the small piece of the swing set I just ordered to be built in the backyard. Nessie seemed really happy with this gift. We all sat around and talked for what seemed like a very long time.

"Okay guys I've got to get going Sue is making me dinner," I stated.

"Yeah okay bye dad love you drive safe," Bella crossed the room to hug me and then I was gone. I really hope they come see me soon.

**A/N What do you guys think? I'm kind of new on here so review and tell me if you want me to keep going if you have any ideas just tell me. I thought we needed Charlie's POV and I'm planning to do a couple more people that we never got into the minds of. P.S. If you want some from rose go to Stephenie Meyers website she has it and I don't like rose and do not plan on writing from her POV. I know it's kinda short but if you guys like it I'll write an extra long chapter for you next.**

**Peace out,**

**Suzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way own twilight I wish I did but I don't.**

**Charlie's POV.**

I slowly walked away from the house, only to catch myself wondering about the

crazy world my daughter had gotten herself -and me- into. I quickly replace that thought with ones about the game that was on tonight. I got into the car and drove a little bit to fast -which was not a normal thing for me- down the drive and onto the highway. I got halfway home and realized I had forgotten to pick Sue up so, I turned around and drove over to her house.

"Hey Charlie did you forget about me," she asked as she got into the car.

"No of course not, why would I do a thing like that?"

We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. As we pulled up to the house I noticed a small package sitting on the porch. This took me off guard seeing as I hadn't ordered anything. I picked up the package and opened the door. Sue walk hurriedly towards the kitchen to try and get started on the food. Just then it crossed my mind that Jacob Leah and Seth would be over as soon as they were done at the Cullen's.

**Seth's POV.**

You could practically feel the change in atmosphere the second Charlie left, it was almost funny. When I looked around the room the only vampires in sight were Bella and Edward. Nessie was sleeping on the couch, Jake was staring at her like an idiot from the chair across the room, and Leah you know she was just being her normal self - man did she love self pity. **(A/N No I don't hate Leah that's just how most characters think of her if you recall.) **

"Hey Jake we need to get out of here pretty soon my mom and Charlie will be upset if we don't get there."

I could tell I had startled him. I wonder what he was thinking about. Probably something to do with Nessie again.

"Wait what?" He asked sounding as dumb as he looked a moment earlier.

"We need to go now you can stare at Nessie later."

I heard Edward laugh at that statement. Bella was chuckling silently with her head in Edwards lap. She saw me looking at her and quickly looked away I'm sure she would have been blushing if she still could. Edward seemed sad at this thought. I wondered why this might be but it didn't seem like he was going to explain.

"Okay guys," Jake finally said pulling his eyes away from Nessie "Time to go."

I heard Leah mutter a "finally". Jake got up and kissed Nessie then Bella's foreheads and walked towards the door.

As we went to walk out I heard someone coming down the stairs. We all turned to see who it was. Esme came down the stairs and looked at me as she crossed the room all to silently.

"Are you guys leaving so soon?"

"Yeah we promised Charlie and Sue we would come for dinner," Jake said -he was so calm around Carlisle and Esme.

"Okay see you later guys." Esme said simply.

We rushed out of the quiet house and ran off towards Charlie's house. As we came a little closer to the woods behind the house we got back into our normal forms and walked the rest of the way.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Charlie yelled the second we walked in the door.

"Hey Charlie nothing much how 'bout you?"

We finished through the normal conversation from whenever we made it over here while Sue finished the food. I sat there thinking about what I wasn't sure had even crossed Bella's mind. _Man Charlie and Sue look a little bit too comfortable together. I wonder if they would tell us if they were dating. Nah I'm looking into things to much. _Charlie looked up at me as if he could read my mind and smiled. I smiled back. After that dinner passed by in a huge rush. Charlie dropped all of us down in La Push and went to drive back home. I decided to go see my dad so I started walking the way back to my house. _Man I wish I could just be at Bella and Edwards Cottage to be with Nessie. Oh well guess I'll have to suck it up and wait till the morning. _As I laid there on my bed I stared off into space thinking about the one thing I never wanted to think about - The five and a half years Nessie had to be a kid. I kind of feel bad for her. I would never want my childhood to pass by in six and a half years. Well she was a child for all of it. I could see the look in my eyes mirrored in both Bella and Edwards eyes at the party. If it wasn't her birthday this thought would have been locked away just like every other day of the year. As I laid there thinking I drifted to sleep.

**Emmett's POV.**

**(A/n its about to get a lot less serious starting now)**

"Okay guys," I announced.

"We are going to have an around the country scavenger hunt!"

"Sweet," I heard everyone say.

Esme and Carlisle had already gone to go hunting for the night so we were free to do whatever we wanted.

"RULES?!?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes rules my dear sister I was getting to that." I said in my best English accent.

'Rule one," I continued with the accent because it was fun. "No planes or cars at all you must run to get everything on the list."

I heard a lot of gasps from that rule.

"Oh shut up and stop being lazy your all starting to look a little bit flabby anyway."

"Rule two, you may not steal anything from the other players."

"We are aloud to steal from people not playing though right?" Jasper said confused.

"Duh how else would we get the stuff on the list?"

"Rule three no sabotage for the other players!" Rosalie added.

"Yeah good one." I said.

"Okay now we need a list smarty pants." Alice said trying to get on my nerves.

"Okay." I read the list to them.

"One large table cloth from every state. 2 items capable of holding liquid. 1 pair of cowboy boots and a hat. One exotic chair from Hawaii. 4 piece of wood from Ohio. 1 package of water balloons. One CD you would like to make other people listen to.

"Okay guys, go get ready for it we leave in an hour.

**Okay what do you think? I added some humor because I thought it would get boring fast if I didn't. Next chapter will be the game and a secret I have planned for afterward. That's what the stuff on the list id for. Ill get the next chapter out when I get 10 reviews. If I get more I will make you guys a bonus chapter.**

**(: Suzy.**


	3. You know your a twi hard when

you know your a twi-hard when:

have actually tried to convince your dad to change your last name to cullen

tried to force him to move to forks

brother has to remind you your "not a vampire" (yea right)

moved to the room with the easiest access to the window from outside (we all know edwards comming)

leave your window open and without a screen at all times

talk to edward through your thoughts telling him to come and get you!!

stay up till 3 in the morning making list trying to prove your sanity and fail miserbly because the list is so long

hold off going to the bathroom for hours wanting to read the best part.... maybe its just me!

fight with your sister for hours/ days over which is better Twilight or harry potter (twilight(:!!!)

tell friends if you dissapear for 3 days not to be alarmed

could quote lines from the movie the first time you saw it (heh:)!!!!)

skipped the Quillette stories to get back to Bella and Edward

doesnt really count but you skipped the entire jacob section in Breaking dawn! for the same reason (dont take it personal im antarctica )......(i like both but edward a tiny bit more)

wont read the very ending of breaking dawn cuz there is no way its over

time you look at these list you crack up so loud you alarm the neighbors cuz its soo true (yep its happened)

stopped watching t.v. cuz Twilight is all that matters!!

sucks cuz it means time away from the books (heh i fixed that by taking one book everywhere i go! it gets kinda heavy if you take all of them i would know i tried)

get mad at people for reading the book now! (dont lie you didnt even know about Twilight till the movie was comming out)

dont think Robert Pattinson hot but you still yell at people for saying hes ugly. (I changed my mind big time)

know that bella eats cheerios and her favorite shampoo is strawberry

know that alice and edward were born the same year (human year both 1901)

know that robert pattinsons accent is so not edward cuz he was born in chicago

know that esmes name was esme anne platt and esme anne evenson before she was a cullen

also know that carlisle fixed her broken leg when she was 16

almost started crying when you went into borders only to find out they delaid publication of the twicyclopedia :((( (omg freaking out man!!!)

use terms like twiscope= meaning your on the look out for all things twilight (yeap i told my bro that when we were walking through the mall to borders only to get bad news.... boo you steph!!!)

of threating someone you tell them you'll provoke the volturi and blame them

of your dreams either are related to one of the characters or you have the same dreams bella did (all the time baby!!!)

29. everything you see or hear relates to twilight(my sister was drawing a picture of a raven and a guy who i swear was billy black with dread locks no kidding i was cracking up man!!!)

30. You freaked out cuz i swear emmett was totally at the grocery store like no kidding man

31. you are planning a wedding for you and robert at lunch and all of your amazing friends are going along ith you and helping you plan it (i 3 you kaylie such a life saver)


End file.
